I've Got Your Back
by OllieCollie
Summary: A missing scene from The Fugitives (season 4, episode 19). When Jess finds Slim, shot and left to die in the freezing cold weather, how will he get his friend back home? Short one-shot.


**This is my first attempt at a Laramie fanfiction story. While watching The Fugitives the other day, I found myself wishing they would've shown Jess bringing Slim home after he found him. Since they didn't, I decided to write my own idea of how that would've gone down. Enjoy!**

 ** _*All mistakes are my own, and please do not hesitate to let me know if you notice any!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own anything Laramie (characters, places, etc.), nor is any copyright infringement intended. This was simply written for entertainment purposes._**

* * *

" _Slim!_ "

The name tore from his throat with such panic and ferocity that Jess nearly startled himself as he dismounted his horse. He had barely taken three steps when he tripped over something.

" _Slim._ " Jess just barely heard himself murmur the name this time, his voice full of shock and fear.

Any regret Jess felt for hitting Mort and breaking Greevy out of prison faded away when he slid into a kneeling position and took in the sight of his best friend.

Slim was unconscious, lying flat on his back in the brush. His face was scratched and bruised, but what Jess noticed was the dark, sticky liquid surrounding the bullet wound in his shoulder.

Even in the dark, he could make out the pasty white pallor of Slim's face, and he caught his breath at the sight.

"Slim." The word was barely a choked whisper this time.

He quickly felt for a pulse, relieved when a weak thumping told him Slim was still breathing.

Jess glanced back up towards where he'd left the horses and bit his lip thoughtfully, trying to decide the best to get his friend atop Alamo. A soft moan drew his attention back to Slim in a hurry.

"Slim?"

The injured man sucked in a shaky, pain-filled breath. Was he dreaming?

"J-Jess?" The name barely managed to make it out of his mouth, breathily spoken, but Jess heard it, and his heart leaped.

"It's all right, pard," he reassured the blond cowboy, rubbing his good shoulder gently. "Just rest easy. I'll get you home."

Slim still wasn't sure whether or not he was hallucinating. How did Jess know where to find him? Not that he wasn't glad to see him, he just...

"Jess…"

He was shushed in a hurry. "Shh, Slim. Don't try to talk."

Jess carefully laid Slim flat on the ground again before climbing to his feet and grabbing Alamo's reins. He lead the horse a few feet over to where Slim lay, now silent and unmoving.

Jess swallowed hard as he dropped down beside Slim again and yanked out his bandana. The cold had done some to slow the flow of blood, but there was still too much for Jess's liking. Knowing he didn't have much time, he quickly folded the blue bandana and stuck it inside Slim's shirt, pressing it firmly against the wound.

"All right, Slim," he muttered, more to himself than his partner. "Let's get you up there."

He knew it would be difficult. As wiry and strong as Jess was, Slim was bigger and nearly a head taller than the dark-haired cowboy.

"C'mon, Slim." Jess gently hiked the larger man up in a sitting position, supporting him carefully the entire time.

Slim was mostly unconscious, limp and heavy in Jess's arms, but he somehow managed to slip an arm around his partner's waist and haul him up to his feet.

Now standing, the two swayed as Jess half-carried Slim to where Alamo stood.

"C'mon, pard. Grab hold of the saddle horn."

Slim moaned. He was tired. All he wanted was to sleep 'til next week. His head was throbbing. Come to think of it, so was his shoulder. He moaned again.

"Do it, Slim." Jess's voice was firmer this time, and even through the fuzzy haze that surrounded him, Slim could tell his partner didn't want to be reckoned with.

With much effort, he reached out and managed to grab onto his horse's saddle horn.

"Good. Now squeeze it tight." Slim squeezed.

Jess bent down and hefted, lifting Slim's legs off the ground and over Alamo's back. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when Slim was in place on the horse.

Although the rain had stopped, the temperature had dropped drastically, and from the shivering that shook Slim's body, Jess knew his friend must be freezing.

So he tugged a blanket out from behind the horse's saddle and shook it out before draping it across Slim's shoulders.

One look at his partner told Jess that there was no way Slim would make it back riding by himself, so he tied Traveler's reins to Alamo and slung himself up onto the horse's back, behind the injured man.

Being mindful of the bullet in Slim's shoulder, Jess slipped his arms around the bigger man and took hold of the reins.

Slim sagged into him immediately, and Jess had to lean forward to keep both of them steady atop of the horse.

A gentle kick prodded Alamo into a slow trot. Jess was afraid to go any faster for fear that Slim's now sluggishly bleeding wound would be jarred and break open again.

When they made it to the road, Jess hesitated. Should he head to town and bring Slim to the doctor, or back home to let Daisy care for him?

The ranch was closer, Jess decided. And he knew as well as anyone that Daisy was just as good as any doctor.

So he turned down the road headed for home.

"I… I kn-knew it."

Jess was caught off guard by the sudden whispered words coming from the limp figure in front of him.

"Knew what, Slim?" His dark brows wrinkled with confusion.

"Knew you-you'd come."

"'Course. You really think I'd've left you out there all alone?" Jess grinned through the dark. "'Sides, the fence up in the north pasture still needs fixin'. I couldn't very well let you get away with makin' me do it all myself."

A quiet chuckle escaped past Slim's lips, cut short by a pain-filled moan.

"Don't worry, pard," Jess told his friend. "I'll get you home. I promise." And under his breath he murmured the words, "I've got your back. Always."


End file.
